


Hamilton Watches Hamilton (aka, Hamilton Watches Himself)

by Number_Twelve



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AKA, F/M, Hamilton watches Hamilton, Hamilton watches himself, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i am bad at tagging, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number_Twelve/pseuds/Number_Twelve
Summary: I am not good with summaries. Here's the point of this: The fact that Hamilton and co. is watching Hamilton (and wondering what in ze world is zis music).Enjoy!
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Kudos: 19





	1. Alexander Hamilton

**Author's Note:**

> Diclaimer: I do NOT own Hamilton. But I do really like the music and about everything else :3

**[Aaron Burr:]**

**How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a**

**Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten**

**Spot in the Caribbean by providence, impoverished, in squalor**

**Grow up to be a hero and a scholar?**

Hamilton: wow, Burr, I am flattened.

Burr: I was just telling the truth.

Hamilton: Dude, my reputation.

**[John Laurens:]**

**The ten-dollar Founding Father without a father**

**Got a lot farther by working a lot harder**

**By being a lot smarter**

**By being a self-starter**

**By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter**

Hamilton: I don’t think there’s anything I can’t do.

**[Thomas Jefferson:]**

**And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted**

**Away across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up**

**Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of**

**The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter**

Hamilton: Jefferson!

Jefferson: What?

Hamilton: My reputation!

Jefferson: I don’t think how it makes a difference, bastard, orphan, son of a whore.

Hamilton:

Jefferson:

Hamilton: Yeah, well, it just makes my reputation worse.

**[James Madison:]**

**Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned**

**Our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain**

**Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain**

**And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain**

Hamilton: Technically, it was a quill…

Burr: Shhhhh! My line is next!

**[Burr:]**

**Well, the word got around, they said, "This kid is insane, man."**

**Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland**

**"Get your education, don't forget from whence you came, and**

**The world's gonna know your name. What's your name, man?"**

Hamilton: I thought you already knew, Burr. But still. My name is—

**[Alexander Hamilton:]**

**Alexander Hamilton**

**My name is Alexander Hamilton**

**And there's a million things I haven't done**

**But just you wait, just you wait...**

Hamilton: I have no patience. Whoever put that line in clearly didn’t know me—

**[Eliza Hamilton:]**

**When he was ten his father split, full of it, debt-ridden**

**Two years later, see Alex and his mother bed-ridden**

**Half-dead sittin' in their own sick, the scent thick**

Eliza: Awe, Alex, I hope you are better now.

Hamilton: Better than ever.

**[Full Company except Hamilton (whispering):]**

**And Alex got better but his mother went quick**

Hamilton: *sniffs*

Burr: Such a tragic tale.

Hamilton: Please take a look at yourself, you got r-e-j-e-c-t-e-d by the Schuyler Sisters.

Burr: Oh, just shut up.

**[George Washington (Company):]**

**Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide**

**Left him with nothin' but ruined pride, something new inside**

**A voice saying, "Alex, you gotta fend for yourself."**

**He started retreatin' and readin' every treatise on the shelf**

Lafayette: no wonder you are so damn smart.

Hamilton: Awe, thanks, man!

**[Burr (Company):]**

**There would've been nothin' left to do**

**For someone less astute**

**He would've been dead or destitute**

**Without a cent of restitution**

**Started workin', clerkin' for his late mother's landlord**

**Tradin' sugar cane and rum and all the things he can't afford**

**Scammin' for every book he can get his hands on**

**Plannin' for the future see him now as he stands on (ooh...)**

**The bow of a ship headed for a new land**

**In New York you can be a new man**

Hamilton: That’s me!

**[Company (Hamilton):]**

**In New York you can (just you wait) be a new man**

**In New York you can (just you wait) be a new man**

**In New York you can be a new man**

**[Women:] In New York**

**[Men:] New York**

**[Hamilton:] Just you wait!**

Hamilton: _You_ wait. I’m not gonna wait at all.

Burr: *muttering*and then you wonder why you died.

Hamilton: I am sorry?

**[Company:]**

**Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)**

**We are waiting in the wings for you (waiting in the wings for you)**

**You could never back down**

**You never learned to take your time!**

**Oh, Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)**

**When America sings for you**

**Will they know what you overcame?**

**Will they know you rewrote the game?**

**The world will never be the same, oh**

Hamilton: America loves me!

Mulligan: The girls love _me_!

**[Burr:]**

**The ship is in the harbor now**

**See if you can spot him ([Men:] Just you wait)**

**Another immigrant**

**Comin' up from the bottom ([Company:] Just you wait)**

**His enemies destroyed his rep**

**America forgot him**

Hamilton: Wait, what? America forgot me…?

**[Mulligan/Madison and Lafayette/Jefferson:]**

**We fought with him**

**[Laurens/Philip:]**

**Me? I died for him**

**[Washington:]**

**Me? I trusted him**

**[Eliza and Angelica and Peggy/Maria:]**

**Me? I loved him**

**[Burr:]**

**And me? I'm the damn fool that shot him**

Hamilton:

Burr:

Everyone:

Hamilton: Burr—

Burr: I AM SORRY

**[Company:]**

**There's a million things I haven't done**

**But just you wait!**

Hamilton: *chasing Burr in the background*

Burr: *screaming*

**[Burr:]**

**What's your name, man?**

Hamilton: YoUR kIlLeR!!!!

**[Company:]**

**Alexander Hamilton!**

Burr: THAT SOUNDS A LOT BETTER!


	2. Aaron Burr, sir

**[Company:]**

  1. **New York City.**



Hamilton: *glaring at Burr across the couch* *does the “I am watching you” gesture*

Burr: *shivers*

**[Hamilton:]**

**Pardon me. Are you Aaron Burr, sir?**

**[Burr:]**

**That depends. Who's asking?**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Oh, well, sure, sir**

**I'm Alexander Hamilton, I'm at your service, sir**

**I have been looking for you**

Hamilton: I never thought I would

**[Burr:]**

**I'm getting nervous**

Hamilton: *glaring back at Burr* and you should.

**[Hamilton:]**

**Sir…**

**I heard your name at Princeton. I was seeking an accelerated course of study when I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours. I may have punched him. It's a blur, sir. He handles the financials?**

**[Burr:]**

**You punched the bursar**

Burr’s friend: hE diD!!!!

Hamilton: OI! What are YOU doing here?!

**[Hamilton:]**

**Yes!**

**I wanted to do what you did. Graduate in two, then join the revolution. He looked at me like I was stupid, I'm not stupid.**

**So how'd you do it? How'd you graduate so fast?**

**[Burr:]**

**It was my parents' dying wish before they passed**

Burr: I thought it would be that I had a good life…

**[Hamilton:]**

**You're an orphan. Of course! I'm an orphan**

**God, I wish there was a war!**

**Then we could prove that we're worth more**

**Than anyone bargained for…**

Hamilton: Well, now I feel stupid. Did I really wish for a war?

**[Burr:]**

**Can I buy you a drink?**

**[Hamilton:]**

**That would be nice**

Hamilton: Why did I even agree? *quieter voice* He could have poisoned it…

**[Burr:]**

**While we're talking, let me offer you some free advice**

**Talk less**

**[Hamilton:]**

**What?**

Hamilton: Yeah, that’s right. WHAT?

**[Burr:]**

**Smile more**

Hamilton: DUDE, my MOTHER and COUSINS died and then there was a HURRICANE.

Burr: It was advice.

**[Hamilton:]**

**Ha**

**[Burr:]**

**Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for**

**[Hamilton:]**

**You can't be serious**

**[Burr:]**

**You wanna get ahead?**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Yes**

**[Burr:]**

**Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead**

**[Laurens:]**

**Yo yo yo yo yo!**

**What time is it?**

**[Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]**

**Show time!**

Lafayette: Awwwww, I was hoping it would be ze lunch time.

**[Burr:]**

**Like I said…**

**[Laurens:]**

**Show time! Show time! Yo!**

**I'm John Laurens in the place to be!**

**A two pints o' Sam Adams, but I'm workin' on three, uh!**

**Those redcoats don't want it with me!**

**'Cause I will pop chick-a pop these cops 'til I'm free!**

Hamilton: *nodding* I like this guy…

**[Lafayette:]**

**Oui oui, mon ami, je m'appelle Lafayette!**

**The Lancelot of the revolutionary set!**

**I came from afar just to say "Bonsoir!"**

**Tell the King "Casse toi!" Who's the best?**

**C'est moi!**

Laurens: *nudging Lafayette* you stayed for longer…

Lafayette: Food was nice. What could I say?

**[Mulligan:]**

**Brrrah brraaah! I am Hercules Mulligan**

**Up in it, lovin' it, yes I heard ya mother said, "Come again?"**

**[Lafayette and Laurens:]**

**Ayyyyy**

**[Mulligan:]**

**Lock up ya daughters and horses, of course**

**It's hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets…**

Everyone: *stares at Mulligan with horror*

Mulligan: It’s… not what it looks like.

**[Lafayette:]**

**Wow**

**[Laurens:]**

**No more sex, pour me another brew, son!**

**Let's raise a couple more…**

**[Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]**

**To the revolution!**

**[Laurens:]**

**Well, if it ain't the prodigy of Princeton college!**

**[Mulligan:]**

**Aaron Burr!**

**[Laurens:]**

**Give us a verse, drop some knowledge!**

Burr: Well, at least _someone_ appreciates my knowledge.

**[Burr:]**

**Good luck with that: you're takin' a stand**

**You spit. I'mma sit. We'll see where we land**

**[Lafayette/Mulligan:]**

**Boooo!**

Burr: Rood.

**[Laurens:]**

**Burr, the revolution's imminent. What do you stall for?**

**[Hamilton:]**

**If you stand for nothing, Burr, what'll you fall for?**

Everyone except Burr: Roasteeeeeeed!

**[Mulligan/Lafayette/Laurens:]**

**Ooh**

**[Laurens:]**

**Who are you?**

**[Mulligan:]**

**Who are you?**

**[Lafayette:]**

**Who are you?**

Laurens, Mulligan, Lafayette: *lean really close to Hamilton*

Hamilton: Whoa, whoa, whoa. I need my space!

**[Mulligan/Lafayette/Laurens:]**

**Ooh, who is this kid? What's he gonna do?**

Hamilton: I’ma gonna make America love me!


	3. My shot

**[Hamilton:]**

**I am not throwing away my shot!**

**I am not throwing away my shot!**

**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**

**I'm young, scrappy and hungry**

**And I'm not throwing away my shot!**

**I'm 'a get a scholarship to King's College**

**I probably shouldn't brag, but dag, I amaze and astonish**

Burr: Right, ‘I probably shouldn’t brag’.

**The problem is I got a lot of brains but no polish**

**I gotta holler just to be heard**

Hamilton: *shouting in Burr’s ear* AT LEAST WITH BURR!!!

**With every word, I drop knowledge!**

**I'm a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal**

**Tryin' to reach my goal. My power of speech: unimpeachable**

**Only nineteen but my mind is older**

**These New York City streets get colder, I shoulder**

**Every burden, every disadvantage**

**I have learned to manage, I don't have a gun to brandish**

**I walk these streets famished**

**[Laurens:]**

**Ooh!**

Hamilton: YES! ADMIRE ME

**[Hamilton:]**

**The plan is to fan this spark into a flame**

**But damn, it's getting dark, so let me spell out the name**

**I am the**

**[Hamilton/Lafayette/Mulligan/Laurens:]**

**A-L-E-X-A-N-D**

**E-R—we are meant to be…**

Hamilton: I like this

**[Hamilton:]**

**A colony that runs independently**

**Meanwhile, Britain keeps shittin' on us endlessly**

British people: *hold up their middle fingers*

Hamilton: *returns the gesture with a manic grin*

**Essentially, they tax us relentlessly**

**Then King George turns around, runs a spending spree**

**He ain't ever gonna set his descendants free**

**So there will be a revolution in this century**

**Enter me!**

**[Lafayette/Mulligan/Laurens:]**

**(He says in parentheses)**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Don't be shocked when your history book mentions me**

Hamilton: Wait, are you telling me that I will be in a history book?!

Burr: Lucky you.

Hamilton: What? But I wanted to be in a magazine!

**I will lay down my life if it sets us free**

**Eventually, you'll see my ascendancy**

**[Hamilton (Laurens):]**

**And I am not throwing away**

**My shot (My shot)**

**I am not throwing away**

**My shot (My shot)**

**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**

**I'm young, scrappy and hungry**

**And I'm not throwing away my shot (And I'm not throwing away my shot)**

**[Hamilton/Mulligan/Laurens/Lafayette:]**

**I am not throwing away my shot**

**I am not throwing away my shot**

**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**

**I'm young, scrappy and hungry**

**And I'm not throwing away my shot**

**It's time to take a shot!**

**[Lafayette:]**

**I dream of life without a monarchy**

**The unrest in France will lead to 'onarchy?**

**'Onarchy? How you say, how you say, oh, 'Anarchy'!**

**When I fight, I make the other side panicky**

**With my**

Hamilton: Yeah, Lafayette, you rock!

**[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]**

**Shot!**

**[Mulligan:]**

**Yo, I'm a tailor's apprentice**

**And I got y'all knuckleheads in loco parentis**

**I'm joining the rebellion 'cause I know it's my chance**

**To socially advance, instead of sewin' some pants!**

**I'm gonna take a**

Mulligan: Yeah, I joined the rebellion because I didn’t want to spend my entire life sewing pants.

Hamilton: Yeah, I get you ☹

**[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]**

**Shot!**

**[Laurens:]**

**And but we'll never be truly free**

**Until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me**

**(That's right!)**

**You and I. Do or die. Wait 'til I sally in**

**On a stallion with the first black battalion**

**Have another**

Hamilton: Yessssssssssssss!

**[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]**

**Shot!**

**[Burr:]**

**Geniuses, lower your voices**

**You keep out of trouble and you double your choices**

**I'm with you, but the situation is fraught**

**You've got to be carefully taught:**

**If you talk, you're gonna get shot!**

Everyone:

Burr: Well, in the end it _did_ happen…

**[Hamilton:]**

**Burr, check what we got**

**Mister Lafayette, hard rock like Lancelot**

Lafayette: Thanks, bro

**I think your pants look hot**

Mulligan: Why, that’s what I think!

**Laurens, I like you a lot**

Eliza:

Hamilton: No, Eliza, not in that way—

**Let's hatch a plot blacker than the kettle callin' the pot...**

**What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot**

**Poppin' a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not**

**A bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists?**

**Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is!**

**Oh, am I talkin' too loud?**

**Sometimes I get over-excited, shoot off at the mouth**

**I never had a group of friends before**

**I promise that I'll make y'all proud**

Burr: Why am I not surprised?

**[Laurens:]**

**Let's get this guy in front of a crowd**

**[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan/Ensemble:]**

**I am not throwing away my shot**

**I am not throwing away my shot**

**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**

**I'm young, scrappy and hungry**

**And I'm not throwing away my shot**

**I am not throwing away my shot**

**I am not throwing away my shot**

**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**

**I'm young, scrappy and hungry**

**And I'm not throwing away my shot**

**[Laurens (Hamilton/Lafayette/Mulligan):]**

**Everybody sing:**

**Whoa, whoa, whoa (Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!)**

**Hey!**

**Whoa! (Whoa!)**

**Wooh!**

**Whoa! (Whoa!)**

**Ay, let 'em hear ya!**

**(Yeah!)**

**Let's go!**

**[Laurens (Company):]**

**(Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!)**

**I said shout it to the rooftops! (Whoa!)**

**Said, to the rooftops! (Whoa!)**

**Come on!**

**(Yeah!)**

**Come on, let's go!**

Hamilton: I think that this is my favorite part of the song!

**[Hamilton:]**

**Rise up!**

**When you're living on your knees, you rise up**

**Tell your brother that he's gotta rise up**

**Tell your sister that she's gotta rise up**

**[Laurens and Ensemble (Company):]**

**When are these colonies gonna rise up?**

**When are these colonies gonna rise up? (Whoa!)**

**When are these colonies gonna rise up? (Whoa!)**

**When are these colonies gonna rise up? (Whoa!)**

**Rise up!**

**[Hamilton:]**

**I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory**

**When's it gonna get me?**

**In my sleep? Seven feet ahead of me?**

**If I see it comin', do I run or do I let it be?**

Hamilton: I would rather run…

**Is it like a beat without a melody?**

**See, I never thought I'd live past twenty**

**Where I come from some get half as many**

**Ask anybody why we livin' fast and we laugh, reach for a flask**

**We have to make this moment last, that's plenty**

**Scratch that**

**This is not a moment, it's the movement**

**Where all the hungriest brothers with something to prove went.**

**Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand**

**We roll like Moses, claimin' our promised land**

**And? If we win our independence?**

**Is that a guarantee of freedom for our descendants?**

**Or will the blood we shed begin an endless**

**Cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants?**

**I know the action in the street is excitin'**

**But Jesus, between all the bleedin' 'n fightin'**

**I've been readin' 'n writin'**

**We need to handle our financial situation**

**Are we a nation of states? What's the state of our nation?**

**I'm past patiently waitin'. I'm passionately**

**Smashin' every expectation**

**Every action's an act of creation!**

**I'm laughin' in the face of casualties and sorrow**

Hamilton: *laughing loudly*

**For the first time, I'm thinkin' past tomorrow.**

**[Hamilton and Company:]**

**And I am not throwing away my shot**

**I am not throwing away my shot**

**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**

**I'm young, scrappy and hungry**

**And I'm not throwing away my shot**

**[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan (Ensemble):]**

**We're gonna rise up! (Not throwing away my shot) Time to take a shot!**

**We're gonna rise up! (Not throwing away my shot) Time to take a shot!**

**We're gonna (Rise up! Rise up!)**

**It's time to take a shot! (Rise up! Rise up!)**

**It's time to take a shot! (Rise up!)**

**(Rise up!) (Woooah!)**

**It's time to take a shot! (Rise up!)**

**Take a shot! Shot! Shot!**

**A-yo it's time to take a shot!**

**Time to take a shot!**

**And I am not throwing away my**

**[Company:] Not throwing away my shot!**


End file.
